


Beehive, meet Basketball

by 3_idiots



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_idiots/pseuds/3_idiots
Summary: Aomine does a no no, and because of fate and lazy plot devices must run away to seek shelter from the hoard of bees he has angered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii~ The tags I didn't add are stuff like "Kissing", "pining", "running" and "stupidity" but I thought just putting "BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" represented that perfectly ;)
> 
> ~idi2

It was hot, like _oh my god my Jordan’s are melting_ and _the sun has gotten a mile closer to the earth_ hot. Aomine, for once, wasn’t hidden in a cocoon of blankets in the dark, curtain covered, air conditioned abyss of his room. 

He was at the local basketball court. Or well, not _his_ local basketball court, it took two trains and a 12-minute walk to get to said _‘local’_ hangout, but it was the court he’d grown familiar with. 

And what was he _also_ familiar with? The lack of some fucking shade on this certain BBall court. 

So here he was, sweating his ass off and spinning your average orange and black ball on his finger. Seated on the bench at the edge of the court, tricking himself into thinking the holed, thin wire fence gave him even the slightest bit of shade. His shirt had been abandoned 20 minutes ago, the sleeveless, gray garment lying in a crumpled pile beside him. It wasn’t like he got sunburn, so it was _fiiine._

He was really, _really_ bored being out here on the court alone and had considered inviting a certain friend?/rival/idiot/(fellow)basketball player over for a one-on-one. But his bag, containing his phone, was _at the other end of the bench._ And _seriously_ it was _too damn hot_ for any extraneous activity.

So instead Aomine sighed and allowed the basketball to lose its momentum and slide off his finger. He caught the ball with his other hand, looking down at it for a moment before _hurling_ it towards the basket across the court. The formless throw sent the ball speeding down the court, and Aomine waited for the familiar sight of it _whooshing_ through the rim. 

Only it didn’t. 

Later, Aomine would blame the distance of the shot and the fact that the sun had drained out a chunk of his basketball skills on the missed shot. 

But at this present moment, all he did was watch as the ball slammed into both the rim and backboard, sending it off to the left. 

To the left. 

Over the fence. 

And into a tree. 

Where it stayed. 

Now, Aomine’s _first_ thought was, _Why the hell am I not sitting under that tree?_ Because dude. _Shade!_

Second thought, _Oh shit the basketball._

Three things drove Aomine to rise from the bench and walk towards the exit of the court. One, basketballs could be on the expensive side, he wanted his back. Two, it could fall out and hit a small child running the park at any moment, or a dog, bird, and stuff that wasn’t suited to get hit in the face with a basketball. Three, there was _shade_ under that tree. 

So Aomine stretched his arms behind his head as he walked over, sighing in relief at the temperature difference under the tree and its large, leafy branches. He looked up at those branches, scattered with sunspots and the leaves rustling in a breeze that was too high up for Aomine to enjoy. 

He spotted his basketball on a relatively low-ish-more-middle-ie limb, lodged into a fork in the branches. 

Aomine sighed, rubbing his hand over one sweaty eyebrow as he thought. He spotted a good sized rock on the ground. _Eh, that works._ He picked up the smooth, tan rock and proceeded to chuck it up at the basketball--notably with more precision than he’d bothered using while throwing the ball. 

The rock _zoomed_ up to smack into the ball with a hollow thud. The ball kinda jiggled but still stayed in place at the rock fell back down. Aomine frowned, finding the rock again and tossing it up. 

_*Thump*_

Nothing. 

_*Thhhwmp*_

Basketball count: zero. 

_*Thump*_

_*Thump*_

_*Thump thump thump*_

Alright, now he was getting pissed. Not only was the ball superglued to a tree, but he was still hot and sweaty despite the shade and being shirtless. 

He picked up the rock from the grass once again, hefting it in his hands slowly. Aomine glared up at his ball as he lifted the rock back behind his head. Now, it wasn't like he was some prodigy at pitching but he couldn't be _that_ bad. He was _him_ after all. 

With a crease between his eyebrows and a small snarl, he chucked the rock up into the tree. 

The rock hit its target with a _smack._ Aomine watched with a look of pure, smug satisfaction as ball _flew_ up into the tree, freed from its prison. 

Aomine looked up, still grinning before he heard an odd… crunch. Something snapped in the tree above and as the basketball fell down, bouncing in front of him. 

With one more glance up, Aomine leaned down for the basketball, his hands just about to grab it when--

It fell. 

_It_ fell. 

Right fucking in front of him!

With a hollow smash, a _beehive_ fell not half a foot away from him. He watched the brown-yellowish shell crack, rumble. His breath caught in his throat at the ominous, growing sound of buzzing. 

Aomine’s eyes were wide, his breath short, he was practically shaking. 

Suddenly the hive _exploded_ with a swarm of satanic, striped creatures. 

“AGHHHHH!!!” Aomine screamed, screamed his goddamn head off because FUCK EVERYTHING THERE WAS A SWARM OF ANGRY FUCKING BEES RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM. 

Aomine scrambled back, he was horrified as he saw the swarm collectively turn around towards _him._

And before he could even think. He was running. He was _running like a crazy man._ Running for his goddamn life! 

He booked it through the park, his precious basketball forgotten as he ran. 

Aomine was fast when he wanted to be. And _faster_ when his body was convinced his life depended on it. 

Which it _did._

Which is why he quickly found himself in front of Maji Burger. Followed by him running in. 

The Maji was crowded, air-conditioned, but also had a door. A door Aomine quickly slammed shut and threw his back against. 

Aomine panted, waiting for the tell tail buzzing to rush past the door. 

“Hey!” he heard someone shout. Aomine looked up at the counter, seeing one P.O.-ed looking manager. He was short and currently glaring at him. 

“You ever heard _‘No shirt, no service’_.” he spat. 

_Well, hello asshole._ Aomine mused. He also looked down at himself, only to see that yes, he was still shirtless. 

_Oops._

“But I'm not buying anyth--” 

“If you're not a customer get out,” the guy growled. 

Now Aomine was pissed off for the second time this afternoon. 

“Listen I--”

“Out!” the guy said. 

“Fine!” Aomine shouted, turning around and storming out of the burger joint. He huffed and flipped off the manager through the glass window. He then shoved his hands in his pockets, pouting.

_*Bzzzzzzzbbzzzmmzzzzbbzzmmmzbbzzbmmmzzz*_

_Oh shit._

“Oh shit!” While getting angry at the manager he’d forgotten about the bees. 

He turned around, seeing the ominous cloud turn from around the corner. 

If he couldn't be let into any business establishments.

There was only one place he could go. 

Aomine started sprinting again. 

➲➲➲➲➲➲➲➲➲

Kagami was on his couch, his fan on high and he was sweating through his shirt. 

It was hot. As in, _my popsicle’s about to evaporate_ and _if I go near a window I'll get fried like an ant under a magnifying glass_ hot. 

He’d been lazying around his apartment all morning and afternoon. He kinda wanted to go play some BBall but it was _so hot_ and he wouldn't have anyone to play with. Being out in the sun would be at least _tolerable_ if someone else was dying with him. And Kagami wouldn't mind a _certain_ someone out in the sun on the court. But in the end all Kagami did was grab a cherry--his favorite --popsicle from his freezer and flopping on the couch. 

So here he sat, a recorded NBA game in front of him as he didn't do shit. 

Although basketball was his one truest love, sitting around was also _pretty nice._

Not doing a thing. 

Not having to deal with _anyone._

Just calmly reveling in the fact that this day was _his_ and there wasn't a _thing_ that could mess this day up for hi--

_*knock knock knock knock*_

_*knocknocknocknocknocknocknock*_

The hell--?

_*KNOCKNOCKNOCKNOKNOCKNOCKNOCNK*_

“KAGAMI OH MY FUCKING GOD LET ME IN!!!”

_What?_ Kagami questioned. Honestly. This was confusing, who the hell was shouting at his front door? The voice sounded familiar, but it was distorted by the door and whatever panic was bleeding into the owner’s voice. 

Tentatively, Kagami stood up. He was barefoot and only in a thin, baggy red tank top and equally baggy--but gray --shorts. 

With the red popsicle still in his mouth, he walked towards his door. Whoever was there hadn't stopped pounding the whole time, the knocks echoed through his apartment and the shouting grew more desperate. 

“KAGAMI I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO COME BACK FROM THE DEAD, HAUNT YOUR HOME AND YOU’LL WAKE UP TO ANIMAL PLANET DOG SPECIALS ON YOUR TV EVERY MORNING!!”

Okay. Now, this was getting serious, Kagami quickly scrambled to unlock and open his door.

Kagami swung the door open, ready to ask what the legit _fuck_ was going on when he saw--

“Aomine?!?” 

There. At his door. Was Aomine Daiki. A shirtless, sweaty Aomine Daiki. He was in a pair of dark purple basketball shorts and his classic black Jordans. His blue hair was mussed up for some unexplained reason.

Aomine seemed to be _trembling_ , breathing hard and clutching at the doorframe. 

Kagami--despite his best efforts --short-circuited.

He was not in a position to deal with shirtless, sweaty Aomine. He was not _prepared_ to deal with shirtless, sweaty Aomine. This wasn't good. 

Or well, it was fantastic but that was the _problem._

There was a downtime of about two and a half seconds where Aomine processed that the door had opened. While Kagami took that precious time to let his eyes roam over chocolate skin, watching how the lean muscles under his skin tensed, how sweat rolled down his collarbone. And while Kagami was busy with that, he had forgotten that Aomine wanted to be let inside. And that he shouldn't be staring, and that they were just friends. And _so many other things._

Kagami was frozen in his entry way, the cherry popsicle seconds away from falling out of his mouth when--

“Oh my god Kagami! Let me in!!!” Aomine still had his hands on the doorway, looking over his shoulder worriedly. 

“Fuck, fuck, uh _please Kagami--_!” 

This was very bad. Those words would forever be burned into Kagami’s memories. And often replayed. Most likely in a completely different context. What the hell was going on?

“Um, sure?” was all Kagami had the chance to mumble around the popsicle before Aomine _lept_ forward. The bluenette quickly scrambled through the door and slammed it shut. 

“Thank you… shit… _thank you_ Kagami,” Aomine rasped. 

Kagami just stood there, blinking. 

“....” Kagami just kept blinking. Repeat: What the hell was going on? Why was Aomine here? Why was it fair that Aomine could be so casually hot? Why was he missing a shirt? Was it his new look? If so, you didn't hear Kagami complaining. 

Kagami popped the frozen treat out of his mouth. Blinked again for good measure. Then spoke. 

“....The fuck Aho?” 

Aomine had the audacity to look confused. “The fuck what Baka?” 

“The fuck are you in my apartment?” 

“You let me in?” Aomine quirked an eyebrow

“Why’d you show up at my door though!” Kagami growled. 

“The stairs took me?” 

“Oh my god Aomine,” Kagami rolled his eyes, turning away from the other boy and walking back into his sparsely decorated living room. “You sounded like someone was about to cut your damn head off out there!” Kagami said, pointing his Cherry popsicle at Aomine accusingly. 

Aomine was still near the doorway, visibly calmer as he toed off his shoes and his walkway back to its lazy stroll as he walked through to crash down on the couch. 

“Well _yeah_ ,” Aomine grumbled, shrugging. 

“Well _what the hell happened?_ ” 

“Something awful,” Aomine said, propping his feet on the coffee table and crossing his arms. 

Kagami glared at his unexpected visitor. Aomine’s confusing as hell mood swings were almost enough to distract Kagami from the way the bluenette’s biceps flex as he folded his arms. 

“Explain or I’m kicking you out.”

Aomine froze, blue eyes not so narrow anymore. “Okay so, I was at the court down the street yeah? And I--” 

“Wait a second,” Kagami cut in. “Why were you at the court?” 

“Basket… ball… Common Kagami,” Aomine pushed on. “So I was at the court--”

“But that court’s like--two trains and a 15-minute walk for you Aho, why would yo--” 

“It’s only _12 minutes_ god Kagami,” Aomine glared at him. “You gonna let me talk or what?” 

Kagami waved his hand to motion for him to continue. 

“So _at the court,_ ” Aomine paused, as if waiting for him to cut in. “I was sitting ‘round on a bench trying not to fry. Then I y’know, tossed my ball towards the hoop at the other end of the court, it bounced off the rim an--” 

“You _missed?_ ” Kagami asked. 

“Well, yeah, the hoop was _across the court_ Kagami. I’m not Midorima, no teapots or random shi--” 

“You. Missed! Oh my god, that’s rich!” Kagami exclaimed. 

“Yeah, yeah, but that’s not even the story you fucking moron,” Aomine groused. 

“Okay, get on with it.” 

“It bounced off the rim, and then it flew over into a tree,” Aomine explained. 

“Wow, that must have been quite a throw,” Kagami said. 

“Exactly--!” 

“To bad you _missed,_ ” 

“Shut the hell up Kagami!” 

Kagami just laughed, walking over to crash on the other end of the couch. He smirked over at a pouting Aomine, taking a quick lick of his ever more quickly melting popsicle as he waited for Aomine to continue. But it took a minute for Aomine to start talking, he just stared at Kagami for a moment. The redhead furrowed his eyebrows as he bit off a bit of the popsicle. 

“Aomine?” 

Aomine’s eyes _snapped_ into focus. “Okay. So. The ball went in a tree, got stuck, I threw rocks at it to get it down and hit a beehive.” 

“Then what?” Kagami asked. 

Aomine scowled. “Whaddaya mean _‘Then what?’_ I ran for my damn life that’s what!” 

“But what made you…?” 

“I _hit. A. Beehive._ ” 

“Okay, sooo, you back away slowly and like-- avoid flowers or some shit,” Kagami said, tilting his head in thought. 

“The hell are you talking about??” Aomine threw his arms up. “They would've fucking _killed me!_ Stung me to death and I’d be an unidentifiable human bug bite in the middle of a park! You want me to go out like that Kagami?” 

Kagami found himself really damn confused for the second time that afternoon. “It’s just a bee Aomine.” 

“WHAT??” Aomine shouted, his blue, blue eyes wide, mouth hanging open in shock. “You call puppies, a literal gift to this earth monsters but you can’t recognize _demon insects_ with _needles_ attached to their asses for what they are? What is _wrong_ with you Baka?” 

“Dogs have giant ass teeth, and claws, and are practically wolves! Bees weigh half a gram and make honey you idiot!” Kagami said. Aomine looked like he was about to say something but Kagami bulldozed on. “So you’re saying you ran all the way to my apartment just to get away from some bees?” 

“Yes!” Aomine nodded. 

“Okay.... that’s stupid. Get out,” Kagami said. 

“What??” Aomine’s eyes bulged. “Why? If I go back out there they’ll _find me_ ,” 

“ _‘They’_ are _insects!_ ” 

“That’s not the fucking point Kagami!!” 

Kagami just rolled his eyes again, taking another taste of artificially flavored ice on a stick in his hands. 

➲➲➲➲➲➲➲➲➲

The popsicle was very distracting. 

When Aomine sprinted over to Kagami’s apartment he expected _salvation_ not _another_ form of torture. 

Kagami had opened his door and Aomine had almost forgotten that he was about to die if he didn't get inside. There the redhead was in a loose, faded red tank top and basketball shorts. Not a new getup but that only made it as hot as usual. 

Aomine really wasn’t at his A-game at the moment, what with the trauma of running for his life and the ever present distraction of a popsicle eating Kagami Taiga seated about four feet away. Aomine took a minute to sort himself, something he wasn’t used to doing because he didn’t get--um-- flustered? That didn’t feel like the right term. Mostly he just felt screwed at the moment. 

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, Aomine taking the time not to gawk at the person beside him like an idiot, and also stretch out on the couch and revel in the feeling of air conditioning for a moment. 

Kagami was glaring at him as Aomine folded his arms back behind his head, turning to unfold his legs across the cushion separating him from Kagami. If Aomine Had been a normal sized person, it would’ve worked out fiiine. But he wasn’t so he had to stop himself before pretty much putting his feet in Kagami’s lap. 

“You’re sure making yourself comfortable,” Kagami muttered. 

“I’ve been through a very stressful ordeal, Baka,” Aomine said, snuggling back into the couch. It really would’ve felt great to stretch his legs out entirely, and annoying Kagami would be an added bonus. But that would be a weird kinda annoying. Throwing bits of straw wrapper at the redhead at Maji, or _always_ talking back, or stealing his water bottle were fine. But the way they were now? Lounging together, if Aomine invaded Kagami’s space it would be weird.

A fleeting thought passed through Aomine’s head, he tried to dismiss it but his brain was like _‘nahhh man let’s make the situation_ worse!’. The thought that if he and Kagami were _‘together’_ as in like-- t-o-g-e-t-h-e-r, it’d be perfectly fine for Aomine to put his feet in Kagami’s lap, maybe even annoy the redhead into a foot massage. _Or_ Aomine could flip around, prop his feet on the armrest and his head would have the pleasure of using Kagami’s lap as a pillow. That would be nice. Maybe Kagami would run his hands through his hair every now and then, let Kagami sleep for a while only to feel guilty when he had to get up and was forced to wake Aomine in the process. Wow. That sounded _so fucking nice._

Also: _wow this is so pathetic,_ he thought. Aomine huffed to himself. 

“You got any food Kagami?” he asked. 

“Not for you,” Kagami said, turning back to the tv and un-pausing the game he had on. Kagami also decided to finish off his popsicle, just biting it all in one motion, the stick coming off clean as he chewed and licked his lips. 

“I’m a guest,” Aomine wined. Hopefully, it covered up the hoarseness in his voice.

“No, you’re an idiot running away from a bee swarm,” 

“I take offense,” Aomine scrunched up his face. “Only a fucking idiot _wouldn’t_ run away from a bee swarm.” 

“At least I don’t kiss dogs,” Kagami spat. 

“I don’t kiss dogs,” Aomine said, nudging Kagami’s side with his foot. That was okay because he was doing that to be an asshole, not to be cute or anything. And Kagami didn’t blush at the action because he _wasn’t being cute._

Kagami was. 

_Shit._

“Yes, you do!” Kagami turned away from the tv again, wagging his finger at Aomine accusingly. Like it was some sin to kiss a dog, although, it probably was from Kagami’s perspective. “You kissed Nigou last week! Tetsu brought him to the court and you were like a stupid pile of mush going _’Aww’_ ‘n shit!” 

“You’re just _jealous!_ ” Aomine said. Not realizing what he’d said until it was already out of his big stupid mouth. 

Kagami turned beet red. 

Aomine was tan, so he was probably on the more _maroon_ side. 

“....” Kagami just stared at him. He looked--discombobulated? 

“I-I was joking--” Aomine said. He had to brush this off. _Act cool. Bored. Brain dead. Just. Not. Embarrassed._ Easier said than done. 

Luckily, his comment seemed to flip a switch in Kagami. 

“Pfft,” he laughed. It sounded weird though. Forced? Nahhh…. “Well _yeah_ , why would I be jealous about you kissing Nigou? Hehehh…” Kagami looked away, not that Aomine noticed, he was too busy dying internally. 

“Damn right,” Aomine said, sitting up in his spot on the couch. “Me kissing you…” 

“It’d be awful,” 

“You bet,” Aomine nodded in agreement.

“Why would we even bother?” Kagami was still red in the face. 

“The fuck if I know,” 

“I mean we are idiots,” Kagami countered, shrugging, his arm slid across the back of the sofa in the process. 

“No, just you Bakagami,” 

“Oi!” Kagami shouted. Aomine snickered, smirking obnoxiously. 

“Stop smiling _Aho!_ ” Kagami leaned closer, slapping Aomine’s knee. 

Aomine leaned forward as well. “Don’t kiss me to make me stop or anything Baka,” he said, narrowing his eyes. “It’d totally suck remember?” 

“It’d be the suckiest thing ever,” Kagami agreed, nodding absently, also leaning forward more… less… absently… 

“It would like, make us die it’d be so bad,” Aomine said, nodding as well, leaning so that his chest rested against his bent knees.

“I’d probably die on the spot,” Kagami said. They were less than a foot apart. 

They were such idiots. Birds of a feather an’ all that shit right? 

“Fucking keel over in an instant.” Aomine didn’t even realize he was tilting his head.

“It’d be so bad.” 

“The worst.” 

“We should like… try it then our next kiss will feel fucking amazing…” Kagami whispered. 

“Yeah… totally… what’s one sucky kiss anyway?” Aomine asked. Kagami was so close now his face filled up Aomine’s vision entirely, all he could see was red, fading to black hair, lightly tanned skin, deep red eyes Aomine found himself falling into, and lips stained a cherry color. 

He was beautiful as fuck. 

“Nothing,” Kagami breathed the word more than said it and Aomine felt that warm breath ghost across his own lips. It was still fucking hot, but right now Aomine didn’t care. If that heat was coming off of _Kagami_ it was the greatest thing in the world. 

Aomine realized for half a second that he didn’t have a _clue_ as to how they’d gotten like this, in this position. But that didn’t stop him from feeling elated that they were here. 

There was a second of hesitation, and if pressed Aomine honestly couldn’t say who’d closed the distance between them. Maybe it was both of them. But they were kissing. For a moment, they were both still, lips simply lying across one another. As though both were still disbelieving that this was happening. 

But that was only one moment. 

Straight after Aomine lunged forward, pressing his mouth hard against Kagami’s, sucking on those red stained lips and the sweet cherry that came with them. Kagami groaned, and not one to back down from a challenge, brought the hand he had resting on the back of the couch to Aomine’s hair, tilting the bluenette’s head to one side and bending to the other for a better angle. 

Aomine’s eyes slid shut at the feeling of Kagami’s hand carding through his hair, and he felt the redhead sigh into his mouth when Aomine took his hands and held the other boy’s neck, just below the jaw, gently. 

That sigh gave Aomine the perfect opening, he pressed even closer to Kagami if it were possible, and poked his tongue out. Kagami responded instantly, moaning as he opened his mouth wider and let Aomine in. 

The kiss continued slowly for few more moments. It was strange, almost lazy. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was the fact that they were drunk on the feeling of it, but they moved slowly together, drawing every moment out. 

They finally pulled apart, both gasping loudly. 

The pair of them were still so close when Kagami cleared his throat and said, 

“Well that didn’t suck,” 

Aomine nodded dumbly, licking his lip. 

“No, but I do,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll had fun! Pls comment I likes talkings~


End file.
